


rather put on a film (and sit with you on the couch)

by ToAStranger



Series: Luster [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Werewolf Courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just wants them to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rather put on a film (and sit with you on the couch)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> Prompt: Also, for the courting fic. How about Stiles picking somewhere to go on a date? As in, something age-appropriate for him, that Duke and Peter might not really enjoy. But Stiles maybe thinks they have to be reminded he's so much younger than both of them.

Ironically enough, it’s a house party.  Stiles’ social life has improved since he started hanging out with Lydia on a regular basis.  He ends up invited to an end of the summer bash, and decides that maybe it’s time to drag Deucalion and Peter along to something that reminds them that Stiles has barely even started college yet.  

It’s almost comical, seeing them standing on the sidelines the way that they are.  They look uncomfortable, out of place, and Stiles takes pity on them about halfway into the night.  

“I’m ready to go,” he says. 

Peter looks at him, frowning because he can hear the lie, but Stiles gives him an earnest look.  ”Come on.  Let’s go.” 

When they’re outside by Stiles’ Jeep, Stiles sighs and gives them a sad look.  Deucalion looks troubled, and Peter’s eyes narrow. 

“What is it, Xenyck?” Deucalion asks. 

“Do you guys get it, now?" 

"Get what, Stiles?”  Peter’s jaw flexes. 

“This?  This whole thing?  Do you get it?" 

"Stiles—" 

"I’m eighteen, Peter.   _Eighteen_.”  Stiles stresses, glancing between them.  ”I get that it means I’m ‘of age’ or some bullshit, but… But I just thought you guys could use a reminder.” 

"A reminder?”  Deucalion’s head tilts. 

“That I’m young.  That I’m a lot younger than the both of you.”  Stiles says, expression firm, and he stands up straighter.  "That the decision, the courtship that’s going on between the three of us, is not something I’m ready to make.“ 

Peter laughs.  Deucalion smiles too, though he’s courteous enough to hide it behind his hand.  Stiles’ eyes twitches.  

“ _What_.” 

"Stiles, darling—" 

Stiles cuts Deucalion off.  ”Don’t ‘darling’ me, you— you giant douche.  What’s so funny?” 

"Stiles, we aren’t expecting you to make a decision anytime soon.”  Peter says with a crooked grin.  "Have you read anything about courtships?“ 

"Yes..." His cheeks go pink.   _Mostly about sex rituals, though._  

"They can last years, Stiles.”  Deucalion adds.  "You don’t have to make a decision now.  There isn’t a pressure for that.  And you aren’t limited to us.  We’re limited to you.“ 

Stiles frowns.  ”Wait, what?  Limited— You’re limited to me?  But I’m not—” 

"You can date,” Peter tells him.  "To decide if either of us is really what you want.  We’re the courters, though.  We want you.  We don’t have anything to decide.“ 

"And if I’m different in six months?  If I find someone I’m serious about?" 

"Stiles,” Deucalion says, placing a hand on his shoulder.  "This is about you.  It’s all in your control.  You don’t need to decide in six months.  You don’t even need to decide in a year.  And if you want one of us, then that’s that.  If you want neither of us, then we’ll have to accept that too.“ 

Stiles’ eye twitches again.  ”You’re both fucking crazy.” 

Peter shrugs.  ”Yes.” 

"I’m going home." 

"Alright,” Deucalion takes his hand off of his shoulder, stepping back to stand side by side with Peter.  "Would you like us to come with you?“ 

Stiles rolls his eyes.  ”Get in the car, you insane motherfuckers.  My dad’s working tonight, we’ll marathon scary movies.” 

Peter and Deucalion don’t hesitate to share knowing smiles before moving for Roscoe.


End file.
